De retour
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Madara directeur d'un lycée est porté disparut après s'être fait agressé par un groupe nommé Midnight.Les membres d'Akatsuki ne se remettent pas de sa disparition et Kushina non plus...Pourtant un étrange personnage fait surface:qui est cet homme masqué?


**Madara x Kushina**

* * *

><p>Resume<p>

_**Ce One Shot est issu d'une de mes fictions c'est pourquoi les choses peuvent vous paraitre étranges ^^'**_

**M**adara, directeur de Mabillon et reconnu dans toute la ville comme étant le meneur d'Akatsuki – groupe luttant contre la criminalité – et apprécié des élèves – , a disparut après une confrontation avec les membres de Midnight, les membres de son équipe ne savent pas ce qu'il est devenu, si il vit toujours ou non et doivent donc faire face seuls au groupuscule. Une semaine après la disparition de l'Uchiha, un nouvel élève fait son apparition à Mabillon, il porte un étrange masque avec un unique trou pour les yeux, et refuse de l'enlever sous prétexte d'une affreuse blessure...

Personnages principaux

**Tobi**: âge inconnu, personnage étrangement joyeux, peureux comme pas possible et collant comme la glue, il arrive au beau milieu de l'année une semaine après l'agression et la disparition de Madara Uchiha, il se retrouve en 1ère I avec Hidan qu'il suit partout, l'absence de Namikaze Kushina, prof d'italien, l'inquiète. Il semble caché plusieurs choses mais les membres d'Akatsuki n'ont désormais pas le temps d'y prêter attention, en effet un petit relâchement de leur part sur la situation pourrait leur être fatal... Midnight guète...

**Kushina Namikaze**: 35 ans, professeur d'italien à Mabillon, mère de Deidara et Naruto Namikaze, son mari est mort 1 mois auparavant dans un terrible incendie chez eux. Ne sachant où aller, Madara Uchiha, directeur de Mabillon, proposa à la jeune veuve de la loger ainsi que ses deux fils. Après quelques semaines, elle sut regagner le moral mais la disparition du directeur la plongea de nouveau dans la peine, elle passe ses journées dans le manoir Uchiha, à déprimer, ne pouvant rien faire pour retrouver l'Uchiha disparut...

* * *

><p>Histoire<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le protecteur de la ville disparaît mystérieusement<strong>

**Uchiha Madara, directeur de Mabillon et leader de la célèbre équipe portant le nom Akatsuki à disparut dans la nuit du 17 au 18 janvier. Selon ses proches, il se dirigeait vers le centre-ville avant d'être abordé par on ne sait quel personnage dans les environs de 20h. Quelques témoins affirment avoir vu l'homme accompagné d'un groupe de 13 personnes mais ils se trouvent dans l'incapacité de décrire ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces personnages. Madara est-il mort? A-t-il décidé d'oublier la ville? Où bien à-t-il prit simplement quelques congés mérités? Selon un très récent sondage, la population serait prête à mettre sans hésiter sa vie dans les mains du disparut, les plus jeunes, très affectés de cette disparition souhaitent de toute leur force le retour du protecteur de la ville. Les forces de polices […]**

Voilà ce que disaient les journaux depuis la semaine précédente... Itachi reposa le quotidien en soupirant. Madara avait disparut depuis maintenant une semaine, Danzou avait prit sa place de directeur mais tous les membres d'Akatsuki espéraient que ça ne serait que provisoire. En effet, c'était à cause de ce directeur adjoint que l'Uchiha avait disparut, c'était lui qui avait permit à Midnight d'infiltrer le lycée et il était presque certain qu'ils étaient responsables de la disparition de leur leader. Depuis sa disparition tout était très différent, les membres d'Akatsuki n'étaient plus immunisés contre les colles et autres punitions, Hidan avait donc récolté un total de 12 heures de colle à effectuées cette semaine et 12 autres celle d'après, la situation de Naruto et Deidara s'était encore dégradée, ils ne se parlaient plus du tout et quant à leur mère, Kushina, elle ne quittait plus la résidence Uchiha depuis une semaine: elle avait récupéré son moral quelques jours après que Madara les ait recueilli elle et ses fils après la mort de Minato, Itachi avait même pensé que son oncle ait pu aimer la belle rousse et que ça ait pu être réciproque... Mais depuis sa disparition, cette dernière restait cloitré dans sa chambre à pleurer, et le jeune Uchiha la comprenait, elle se sentait impuissante, et elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas, toute l'Akatsuki ne pouvait rien faire pour retrouver leur leader... Midnight guettait la moindre faille... Impossible d'agir séparément et de sortir seul...

Une tape sur son épaule le sortit de ses songes. Le brun se retourna et se retrouva face à Pein qui lui sourit tristement. Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil à Konan qui se trouvait à la droite du roux, elle ne souriait pas, son regard triste observait silencieusement le néant. C'était dur pour chacun d'entre eux, mais ils devaient se serrer les coudes si ils voulaient se sortir de ce foutoir...

_... Sasori ne vient pas? Demanda-t-il pour briser le pesant silence.

Le roux secoua la tête.

_Sakura et lui préfèrent rester aux côtés de Préséa qui a fait une rechute, mais je pense qu'ils seront là demain... Ne t'en fais pas, Midnight ne s'en prendra pas à eux entre-temps.

L'Uchiha acquiesça en silence tandis qu'ils étaient rejoint par Hidan, Deidara et Zetsu.

_Yo les gars, fit l'immortel d'un air normal.

Ils se saluèrent, Zetsu prit la parole:

_J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a encore un nouvel arrivant...

_... Qui est-ce? Risqua Itachi.

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus accès aux données du directeur depuis que Danzou à prit le pouvoir, j'ai juste entendu Kotetsu et Izumo en parler...

_Et ils n'ont pas dit son nom?

_Ben en fait Danzou commençait à se pointer alors j'ai été obligé de dégager...

Hidan croisa les bras derrière la tête.

_T'aurais pus le laisser te coller, je vais me sentir seul cette semaine...

_... Dites, quelqu'un sait qui est ce type avec un masque?

_De quoi tu parles Dei'? Interrogea le collé.

Le blond lui indiqua le haut de la cour, tous se tournèrent vers le personnage indiqué: c'était apparemment un élève, vêtu de l'uniforme le plus sombre qui soit, portant des gants noirs et un étrange masque orangé couvrant complètement son visage. Ce mystérieux individu était accompagné d'Izumo qui semblait lui faire la visite des lieux.

_... Ce ne serait pas lui votre nouveau? Souffla l'immortel sans détourner son regard du type en noir.

_Surement...

_Vous pensez qu'il serait également de Midnight? Interrogea la seule fille du groupe.

Ils ne répondirent pas. C'était possible, en effet, et ils ne seraient pas surprit de savoir que le groupuscule pourrait comporter plus de membres mais n'en étant pas certain ils préférèrent rester silencieux. Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils se séparèrent à regret et gagnèrent leur salle de cours.

Hidan se rendit donc à son plus grand malheur en histoire géo, où Asuma sensei ne se priverait pas de le saquer au besoin... Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, le professeur fit entrer le personnage qu'ils avaient aperçu dans la classe et le présenta comme étant Tobi Juubi, nouvel arrivant dans la ville et ce dernier excusa le port de son masque et expliqua qu'il le gardait afin de cacher une horrible blessure au visage.

_Bizarre ce gars_, songea-t-il tandis qu'Asuma l'envoyait s'assoir à la place libre près de l'immortel.

_Yo, lui fit gaiement Tobi en s'installant. Alors toi c'est Hidan? Ben moi je viens de le dire: c'est Tobi!

_… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui?_

_Je sens qu'on va devenir copain, continua-t-il de son ton jovial.

_… Je sens que je vais haïr cette année..._

_T'es pas très bavard...

L'immortel soupira alors que le nouveau continuait gaiement son discours...

Les deux premières heures de cours finirent par passer, Hidan alla retrouver Itachi, et Deidara au plus haut étage du bâtiment C car il n'avaient désormais plus le droit d'aller dans le parc.

_Ça ne va pas Hidan? Lui demanda Itachi en le voyant arriver si rapidement.

_Midnight à fait des siennes? S'inquiéta le blond.

_Pire! C'est Tobi, le nouveau! Expliqua-t-il en haletant. Il n'arrête pas de me coller, c'est horrible!

D'ailleurs, le masqué fit son apparition de l'endroit d'où l'immortel avaient fait son entrée, grimpant les dernières marches d'un air épuisé, les bras ballant, lorsqu'il fut enfin en haut des escaliers et vint vers eux, les saluant toujours aussi gaiement. Hésitants, ils se présentèrent finalement.

_Vous faites parti d'Akatsuki, c'est ça? Je suis désolé pour la disparition de Madara Uchiha, c'était quelqu'un de bien... Mais faut pas tout plaquer pour ça.

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! S'énerva finalement Hidan. Sans Madara, Akatsuki n'est rien!

_Arrête Hidan, il n'a pas tord là-dessus... L'interrompit Deidara.

_Madara n'est plus là, mais si nous baissons les bras nous déshonorons sa pensée, reprit Itachi, et je pense qu'en tant que l'un des trois membres fondateurs d'Akatsuki tu devrais le savoir...

Après deux secondes, il soupira.

_Ouai, désolé... C'est juste que... Penser qu'il puisse être mort à cause de ces fumiers...

Itachi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sourit doucement.

_Ne t'en fais pas, mon oncle est fort, je suis sûr qu'il vit toujours, il refera sans doute bientôt surface...

Les deux autres membres d'Akatsuki acquiescèrent silencieusement.

_Woua, c'est impressionnant de voir à quel point les membres d'Akatsuki se serrent les coudes, s'exclama Tobi. Votre chef doit être drôlement fier de vous et heureux de voir que vous avez confiance en lui.

_... Oui, sûrement... Murmura Hidan.

Deidara soupira et décida de dévier la conversation :

_... En attendant, je crois avoir comprit que Kuea repartait à pied ce soir, toute seule...

Hidan eut comme un flash et afficha un grand sourire.

_Je la raccompagnerai dans ce cas!

Les trois garçons rirent.

_OK je lui dirai, fit Deidara content de voir la peine de l'immortel dissipée pour le moment.

_Au fait Dei' … Où en est Sayuri? Interrogea l'Uchiha.

_... Rien d'inquiétant pour le moment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré...

_Holala... Vos relations ont l'air compliqué, plaisanta le masqué.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point, répondit le descendant du clan Uchiha en soupirant. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi portes-tu un masque?

_J'ai eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

_C'est-à-dire?

_Je visitais l'entreprise de mon père – entreprise agro-alimentaire – et par je ne sais quel jeu de circonstance, je reçu une bassine entière d'eau bouillante sur mon visage... Comprenez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ça se sache...

L'Uchiha finit par lui sourire.

_Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et le masqué leur sauta au cou – très enthousiaste – pour les remercier. Après avoir réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte maladroite du bonhomme, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et ils durent retourner en cours. Tobi et Hidan se rendirent en permanence puis, l'heure suivante, le masqué commençait à remballer ses affaires pour aller en italien mais son compagnon le retint.

_Pas la peine de remballer, on a deux heures de Perm aujourd'hui...

_Ben... On n'a pas italien avec Mme Namikaze?

L'immortel soupira puis lui expliqua le récit de Kushina qui parut inquiéter le masqué.

_Et... ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue?

_...Une semaine, et je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra dans la semaine...

L'autre resta sans voix et demeura calme le reste de la journée. La matinée passa, puis les deux premières heures de cours de l'après-midi, il ne restait plus que les deux heures de sports fatigantes du lundi soir... Avec Gai sensei... Et Tobi... Ou pas, ce dernier tenait son carnet de correspondance ouvert à la page des dispenses de sport...

_Bon, c'est là que je te laisse Hidan-kun, je quitte aussitôt avoir montré mon mot au professeur.

_... Ah? Et... Pourquoi?

_Ben, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital en fait...

Il salua l'immortel d'un geste de la main puis se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs où il croisa justement les deux enseignants d'éducation physique et sportive. Celui à la coupe au bol prit son mot, le lut attentivement puis l'autorisa enfin à quitter, les larmes aux yeux, sans que le masqué ne comprenne pourquoi.

_Première journée terminée_, songea-t-il en quittant l'établissement.

Il tourna dans quelques rues, s'éloignant progressivement du collège-lycée et s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

_Ils s'en remettront, c'est déjà ça, Madara Uchiha ne doit plus exister, c'est mieux ainsi... Et Midnight n'a pas fait une seule apparition aujourd'hui ..._

_Tant mieux, maugréa-t-il en se rappelant sans mal la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements.

A cause d'eux, il avait du disparaître, disparaître de la vie de son groupe, de ses proches... Tout ça pour tenter de se renseigner incognito sur les agissements de Midnight, pour tenter de percer leur faille et trouver qui tirait les ficelles dans ce jeu mortel. Uchiha Madara ne devait plus exister, pour le bien des membres d'Akatsuki, pour le bien de la ville, désormais Tobi prendra le relais et trouvera la faille du groupuscule, c'est le serment qu'il s'était fait pour continuer son travail de protecteur... Itachi et les membres d'Akatsuki comprendraient...

_Quant à Kushina..._

Il pesta silencieusement, se rappelant les propos d'Hidan: « elle ne vient plus en cours depuis la disparition de Madara. D'après Itachi elle passe ses journées dans sa chambre à pleurer, elle est inconsolable, ses fils ne parviennent pas à la raisonner... », il fallait qu'il la voit, elle ne devait pas rester ainsi, Minato lui avait confié sa famille avant de mourir, son devoir était de veiller sur eux, pas de les faire souffrir...

Le masqué reprit la marche en direction du manoir Uchiha, veillant à ne pas être suivit par qui que ce soit. Après 1 heure de marche, – étant en janvier il faisait déjà sombre – arrivé à la bâtisse, il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de la belle rousse, elle n'était pas là... Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre, se demandant la façon dont il pourrait faire revenir la belle rousse à la raison.

_Le mieux aurait été que l'incident n'ait pas lieu, Minato serait toujours à ses côtés et elle ne serait pas dans un état pareil...__, songea-t-il difficilement en l'observant._

Il s'approcha du lit auprès duquel se trouvait une petite commode où siégeaient quelques biens personnels de la jeune femme. Parmi eux, il y avait un cadre, plutôt petit, fait de bois dans lequel se trouvait une photographie plutôt récente – quelques semaines avant la mort de Minato – dessus on pouvait voir la famille Namikaze et Uchiha, Madara s'en souvint comme s'il s'agissait du jour précédent:

_FLASH BACK_

_C'était une belle journée de décembre, il avait beaucoup neigé la veille et les deux familles s'étaient retrouvées pour profiter de l'épaisse couche blanche recouvrant la ville, Obito avait commencé par envoyé une boule de neige sur lui (Madara) car il avait été en train d'étudier un dossier au lieu de passer du bon temps, puis ce geste avait inspiré Naruto et Sasuke qui commencèrent à s'en prendre à celui qui avait eu l'idée des boules blanches mais s'attaquèrent ensuite à Deidara et Itachi qui étaient venus à la rescousse du jeune Uchiha. Arrivèrent alors les enfants Haruno qui se joignirent à la bataille, visant et tirant sur les premières cibles qui leur étaient accessibles. Monsieur et madame Namikaze engagèrent également le combat contre le pauvre directeur qui dû se servir de son fils comme bouclier. Il se souvenait encore de sa phrase: « __Pardon mon fils, c'est pour la bonne cause! » et malgré ses protestations, Obito se prit les boules __de neige du couple, mais il n'avait pas prévu que tous se tourneraient vers lui... La journée se termina avec une alliance Namikaze-Haruno-Uchiha versus Madara qui fut très rapidement changé en bonhomme de neige vivant..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

_C'était le bon temps..._

Il reposa le cadre à sa place, regrettant toujours autant les semaines précédentes et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Dans la corbeille à papier se trouvait quelques feuilles de papiers usées. Il en prit une et lut rapidement, il s'agissait de petits messages servant à exprimer ses sentiments. Sur la plupart des papiers on pouvait lire qu'elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour sauver Madara, d'autres regrettaient son attitude, encore d'autre mentionnaient Minato et lui-même... Tous lui servant d'exprimer ses sentiments afin de se débarasser de ses soucis, du moins tel était le but recherché. Alors qu'il reposait les documents à leur place – dans la corbeille – la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et la jeune veuve Namikaze fit son apparition, l'air énervée – très énervée –, elle était en peignoir de bain et quelques mèches rousses dégoulinantes s'échappaient de la serviette enroulant ses cheveux trempés. Madara ne remarqua qu'après qu'elle arpentait une poêle luisante, toute prête à frapper...

_Euh... Kushina ? Commença-t-il, oubliant de reprendre sa voix normale.

_Espèce de voyou ! Je vais t'apprendre à pénétrer chez les gens, moi !

Elle se jeta sur lui aussitôt, brandissant d'un air menaçant l'ustensile meurtrier. Il eut juste le temps de rouler de côté pour éviter le coup qu'elle voulait lui porter à la tête, mais celle-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu – elle était tout de même ceinture noire de karaté, hélas – et se prépara à lui asséner un coup de pied rotatif. Visiblement, sa peine s'était changé en furie meurtrière...

_Pas mal l'esquive, mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac !

_Mais... ! Attends, laisse-moi... !

Trop tard, le coup parti, et ses côtes souffrirent autant que lui. La femme se rapprochait, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là...

_Bon, tant pis... A l'attaque..._, songea-t-il une goutte sur la tempe, se rendant compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'arrêter autrement qu'en combattant.

Il para la droite que la rousse s'apprêtait à lui mettre en attrapant son bras, il lui tordit alors ce dernier, mais elle se défendit en parvenant à lui donné un coup de pied magistral [attention, je sais c'est pas facile à imaginer mais bon, 'faut essayer de suivre en gros elle lui fait le même coup que Ada à Leon dans resident evil 4] il tomba alors sur le ventre. Kushina s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, mais il roula de côté, se redressa, esquiva deux coups de pied et lui tordit à nouveau un bras, se méfiant de ses jambes, il la força à s'accroupir.

_Pas-Pas mal pour un simple voyeur, fit-elle exténué, un sourire sur le visage.

Apparemment, elle était calmée.

_Je vous retourne le compliment, pas mal pour une simple prof d'Italien.

Lui aussi était essoufflé. Si elle aurait des pouvoirs, elle pourrait vite devenir sa remplaçante au sein d'Akatsuki...

_... Bon, maintenant, que voulez-vous ?

_... Vous n'allez pas m'attaquer à nouveau si je vous lâche ?

Elle rit et lui assura que non, elle avait sa dose et il la battrait surement encore selon elle.

_Très bien...

_Si vous n'êtes pas un voyeur, qui êtes-vous ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se battre aussi bien.

_Je n'ai jamais dis être un voyeur. C'est vous qui m'avez agressé sauvagement, répliqua-t-il amusé derrière son masque.

_Eh oh, j'ai vu un inconnu masqué dans ma chambre en revenant de la douche, j'ai le droit de me méfier, se défendit-elle.

_Peut-être, mais pas de tenter de l'assassiner avec une poêle !

_J'avais besoin de me défouler...

_Et ça a bien fonctionné d'après ce que je vois.

Elle sourit finalement.

_En effet, merci. Mais bon, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour venir vous défouler avec moi ou pour me servir de déstressant.

_Hum... Si, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Surprise, elle tourna ses yeux océans vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou non. La jeune femme l'interrogea alors sur le pourquoi du comment et après un moment d'interrogations :

_... Enlevez ce masque.

_Euh... Il serait préférable que je le garde... Tenta-t-il.

Mais les pupilles de la jeune femme se firent menaçantes et il repensa alors à la poêle meurtrière.

_Tout compte fait...

Il soupira et abaissa le masque orangé lentement, très lentement alors que la jeune veuve ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Elle observait les traits apparaître sur le visage camouflé jusque là et lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de le reconnaître parfaitement, elle resta un instant figée. Madara se tenait devant elle, comme il le faisait auparavant, à la différence qu'un bandeau noir barrait son oeil gauche. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur.

_Eh bien ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Allez savoir pourquoi, la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de s'avancer vers lui et le gifler royalement. Le son que produit sa main entrant en contact avec la peau fraiche fut sec et puissant et fut accompagné d'un regard noir de la jeune femme.

_J'sais pas si je la méritais celle-là...

_Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la trouille que tu nous a foutu ?

_Euh... Kushina... Ton langage...

Il devait admettre qu'une Kushina énervée était très effrayante et il se demanda distraitement un instant si elle ne serait pas en mesure de battre Midnight à elle seule rien qu'en étant armée de la poêle menaçante. _...C'est... Impossible... Comment...?

Il se frotta la tête, ne sachant trop quoi dire, pouvait-il tout lui raconter?

_Eh bien... Disons juste que j'ai la chance d'être résistant.

Sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se logea dans ses bras, gardant une étreinte maladroite mais forte, comme si elle ne voulait pas le reperdre à nouveau. Il voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien mais il se trouva dans l'incapacité de le faire: Kushina pleurait désormais dans ses bras tout en répétant de belles mais blessantes paroles:

_P-Pourquoi? … Pourquoi ne pas être revenu plus tôt? Je... On s'inquiétait!

Elle eut de nouveau sanglots, mais continuait son interrogatoire, martelant son torse de faible coups de poings.

_T-Tu ne te rends pas comptes de ce qu'on a pu vivre! Sans toi... Je... Nous ne sommes rien...

Il baissa le visage vers elle. Son ton était dur, elle était fâchée contre lui mais il y décelait surtout la tristesse et la peur... Madara caressa la joue devenue rose de sa rousse, stoppant la course d'une perle salée sur sa pommette . Elle l'aimait vraiment... Il l'a prit doucement par le menton, lui faisant relever la tête. Il l'observa un court instant avant de demander:

_Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment de « nous »?

Elle baissa les yeux tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient toujours plus. Il reprit:

_...Ne s'agirait-il pas plutôt de... Toi?

Les yeux océans de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

_J'ai vu juste..._

L'Uchiha lui fit de nouveau tourner le regard vers lui, tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes, lentement mais surement. Peu à peu, ses lèvres furent contre les siennes et il les pressa d'abord presque timidement, attendant sa réaction.

Kushina était figée. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle aimait profondément l'homme face à elle, mais la pensée de Minato revenait systématiquement et ça l'effrayait. Elle ne voulait pas se remettre en couple car elle avait peur qu'il arrive un autre malheur et puis, elle pensait toujours à Minato... Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de réconfort. De réconfort et d'amour. Elle avait été si longtemps dans les bras de Minato que ne plus se sentir enlacer lui faisait mal, et attirait toujours plus de tristesse... Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient douces et chaudes et ne demandaient qu'à l'aider à oublier sa peine. C'est pourquoi elle se laissa y répondre, les pressant à son tour avec tendresse.

Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux de les sentir lui répondre et il ne tarda pas pour intensifier leur échange, embrassant plus sensuellement, mordillant par la suite sa lippe, demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il obtenu aussitôt. Sa langue pénétra donc entre ses lèvres et alla danser avec la sienne. Les deux muscles qui entrèrent en contact firent monter une chaleur en eux, une douce et forte chaleur, c'était une sensation agréable qui faisait battre leur coeur plus puissamment...

Le feu qui brulait désormais en eux s'intensifiait toujours plus durant leur échange désormais langoureux. Les mains de l'homme commencèrent à descendre du menton de sa compagne, caressant avec douceur ses formes féminines, massant délicatement mais sensuellement ses courbes abritées sous la serviette de bain, habité d'un désir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. Le souffle de sa partenaire se faisait court, il la délivra de l'emprise de ses lèvres mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, il commença à glisser ses baisers aux coins de ses lèvres pulpeuses, descendit sur son menton puis dans son cou appétissant, descendant jusqu'à sa nuque, s'attardant dans cette même zone qui faisait frémir la jeune femme de désirs et gémir malgré elle de plaisir. Quant à Kushina, elle venait de passer ses douces mains dans sa nuque, les laissant se perdre dans la chevelure ébène désormais courte et en bataille. Madara les dirigea alors vers le lit où ils s'installèrent sans interrompre leurs activités. Il l'allongea doucement tout en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser plus doux mais aussi plus fort. Mais la jeune veuve le rompit rapidement.

_Ce... Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, fit-elle doucement en se redressant. Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et puis...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais il comprit et acquiesça, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Kushina avait perdu son mari il y avait peu, et il savait que se serait dur pour elle de se mettre si rapidement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa mort. D'ailleurs lui-même préférait ne pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Pas avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, pas avec Midnight qui guettait la moindre faille pour mieux les frapper et les faire souffrir. Non, ils attendraient que tout soit terminé pour penser à cela.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, la rassura-t-il à son tour devant sa mine désolée. Et puis... Je préférerais être sûr que Midnight soit hors d'état de nuire avant de reprendre une vie simple.

Le brun déposa tout de même un dernier baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes de sa compagne puis s'assit à ses côtés, caressant sa douce chevelure rousse. Ils passèrent quelques minutes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kushina voulant le garder le plus longtemps à ses côtés, sachant qu'il devait disparaître par la suite tandis que Madara l'enlaçait silencieusement, son esprit de nouveau tourné malgré lui sur leurs ennemis.

Il ne restait que très peu de temps avant de le retour de Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Obito et de Deidara et Madara décida que le moment était venu pour lui de repartir. Il posa un baiser dans la nuque de la jeune femme puis desserra son étreinte et se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il fut surprit de sentir la rousse se lever pour le rejoindre et l'enlacer aussitôt, mais il comprit rapidement son comportement et baissa les yeux.

_Ne pars pas... Le supplia-t-elle, sa voix et ses mains tremblantes.

_... J'en suis obligé. Je suis censé être mort... Si ils apprennent que je vis toujours, Midnight saura et ils s'en prendront à vous pour connaître mes plans et ma position... Je suis désolé... J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré de loin passé ma vie à tes côtés... Je t'aime...

_... Mais tu ne peux pas, conclut-elle d'un ton triste et déçu, desserrant son étreinte alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux océans.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et caressa sa chevelure dans un geste réconfortant.

_Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas... Dès que j'aurai éclaircit l'affaire et que je serai sûr qu'aucun danger ne plane au-dessus de vous, je divulguerai mon identité aux autres...

_... Tu me le promets?

C'était plus un constat qu'une question et l'image de Kushina énervée ainsi que celle de la poêle à frire meurtrière lui revinrent en tête.

_Je te le promet, fit-il avant de déposer un tout dernier baiser sur ses lèvres douces. En attendant, si tu pouvais retourner en cours ça m'arrangerait... Je suis nul en italien, avoua-t-il un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Elle lui sourit finalement et hocha la tête. Il lui tourna alors le dos, s'approcha de la fenêtre, lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil, et remit son masque orangé avant de lui faire un signe de la main signifiant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il quitta ensuite la chambre et disparut dans la nuit tombée...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! <strong>

**Et je tiens à signaler que ce one shot est ma 10ème fiction de publiée sur ce site! ^o^**


End file.
